kingdom_keymastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Master of Masters
The "Master of Masters" (マスター・オブ・マスター, Masutā obu Masutā), also known simply as The "Master" (マスター, Masutā), is a Keyblade Master that appears χ. He is responsible for training the five Foretellers and gifting them with the Book of Prophecies. Gifted with the power of foresight, he is responsible for writing the Book of Prophecies and training six apprentices: Luxu and the five Foretellers: Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula, Ava, and gifting them with his created prophecy books. "“May your heart be your guiding key.” I know I say it all the time; you ultimately need to do what your heart feels is right." :—The Master of Masters. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Ray Chase (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography A mysterious man who possesses an eye that can see into the future. He uses that knowledge to write the Book of Prophecies. No one knows whether his mischievous nature is calculated or true. He disappears after bestowing five of his six apprentices with a copy of the Book. Appearance The "Master of Masters" appears as a person completely concealed in a black coat. Nothing else is known about the Master's appearance beneath the hood, although according to Chirithy he has an eye that gazes into the future. His eyes, one of which is embedded in Master Xehanort's Keyblade, are blue with vertical, slit-shaped pupils. * Hair Color: Not Known * Body Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Master_of_Masters_The_KHX.png|Master of Masters, in chibi form Background Personality The Master of Masters behaves unpredictably. He is a mischievous individual curious about what will become of the world after the Keyblade War. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities The Master of Masters can spawn Keyblades from the hearts of others. He is the creator of the Chirithy Dream Eaters, and he is able to see the future with his Gazing Eye. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, the five Foretellers and one other Keyblade wielder were the apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters." Knowing he will soon disappear from the world, the Master of Masters gives new names to his six apprentices. Shortly before he disappeared, the Master of Masters assigned a unique role to each of his disciples, then bestows and gifted five of them with a tome copy from the Book of Prophecies, which taught them of the event that would doom the world. To his sixth apprentice, Luxu, the Master of Masters grants his Keyblade and a mysterious box that says "X Super" on it. Synopsis See also External links * Master of Masters Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Keyblade Masters